You KNEW
by 152 cm
Summary: You meet someone. You two get close. It's all great for awhile. Then someone stops trying. Talk less. Awkward conversations. The drifting. No communication whatsoever. Memories start to fade. Then that person you know becomes that person you KNEW. That's how it usually goes, right? Sad isn't it. Happy Birthday Akashi Seijuuro! Happy Birthday Tetsuya Kuroko!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

* * *

You KNEW

* * *

Tangisan langit tak terbendung lagi, Akashi dapat merasakannya. Tetes demi tetes meluncur jatuh, merayap pada pipinya dengan lambat, kemudian menghantan permukaan dingin tanah. Rasanya dingin. Angin bulan Desember telah menghantam tubuhnya seolah isyarat untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Sesegera mungkin.

Malang. Bukan payung yang berada di tangannya. Tangannya hanya memeluk seberkas dokumen pemberian manajer klub-nya; Satsuki Momoi.

Seharusnya ini menjadi liburan musim dingin yang membahagiakan bagi masyarakat _Teiko Junior High School_, namun disayangkan bagi seorang Momoi yang harus mengingkari pertemuannya dengan teman-teman gadisnya demi memenuhi panggillannya sebagai seorang manajer dari klub basket. Akashi Seijuuro, kapten klub basket _generation of miracle_, baru saja merusak waktu menyenangkan Momoidengan mengajaknya bertemu di sekolah dan mendiskusikan informasi yang Momoi dapatkan mengenai tim basket yang akan melawan mereka.

Akashi menarik langkah kakinya mundur, mengikuti permainan angin. Sebuah pilihan yang bijak untuk mengurunkan tujuannya kembali kepada kediamannya dengan tetap menetapkan diri untuk bertahan pada tempatnya berdiri sekarang—pintu masuk sekolah—, kemudian membiarkan punggungnya bertemu dengan dinding gedung tempat mengadu ilmu tersebut.

Ia bukanlah peramal, atau orang yang mempercayai ramalan (seperti salah seorang anggota tim basketnya). Ia hanya menerka dengan tepat bahwa hujan lebat tengah menerpa Tokyo—saat ini.

Gelap terus merasuki gedung sekolah. Akashi dapat merasakan malam kian mendekatinya dan suhu disekitarnya semakin menurun derajatnya, sedangkan langit masih bersedih dan tak kunjung reda isak tangisnya. Langit seakan berduka. Namun dibalik duka mendalam langit, sebuah bayangan tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan Akashi.

Bayangan tersebut bergerak melewati pintu samping sekolah bersama sebuah sepeda yang kedua bannya bergulir pada permukaan basah halaman sekolah. Tanpa memberi ampun, angin mendorong kuat bayangan tersebut untuk diam dan jangan memberontak, tapi bayangan tersebut dengan berani menentang angin. Kakinya terus bergerak—bahkan dipercepat olehnya—menghadang angin. Kendaraan beroda dua yang bersamaanya ia erat dengan kuat, berusaha memberi keteguhan untuk terus bergerak.

Keduanya terus bergerak menuju suatu tempat tanpa menangkap bahwa keduanya telah tertangkap oleh penglihatan sepasang mata merah yang bersinar di hadapan kegelapan sekolah.

Angin masih terus menyerang segala yang ada di bumi tanpa memilih. Rintihan sedih hujan tak kunjung berkurang, melainkan semakin histeris. Di bawah langit yang gelap, sepasang mata merah mengawasi dengan awas ke arah bayangan. Suasananya begitu tenang, hingga tapak kaki yang terhentak pada tanah yang basah pun terendam teriakkan angin dan hujan.

Bayangan tersebut telah sampai pada tujuannya: _Teiko Junior High School's gym_. Tanpa pikir panjang, bayangan tersebut meneduhkan sepedanya pada lindungan atap _gym_ di samping pintu masuknya.

…Ah! Seharusnya ia ingat, sekarang adalah liburan musim dingin. _Gym_ telah dikunci rapat, menghalangi bayangan tersebut masuk ke dalam. Apa yang ia harus lakukan? Bicara soal ini, ada pepatah berkata 'banyak jalan menuju surga, apalagi menuju neraka'. Pepatah ini kurang lebih cocok dengan sang bayangan.

Bayangan tersebut beralih ke arah yang justru berlawanan dengan arah menuju _gym_ (membiarkan sepedanya kesepian ditinggalnya). Bayangan dan mata merah tersebut masih bergerak dipayungi langit gelap. Keduanya tak menghiraukan lagi apa yang langit alami.

Akashi secara sadar menyadari dirinya telah membuntuti bayangan itu. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, menidurkan punggungnya pada dinding koridor dengan mata awasnya memperhatikan bayangan tersebut membuka pintu besi gedung sekolah. Pintu besi yang cukup lanjut usia tersebut memang tak terlalu sulit untuk diajak berkerja sama. Lakukan saja sedikit dorongan, dan foila! Terbukalah jalan menuju gudang _Teiko Junior High School_.

Dari jalan yang telah bayangan ini pilih, Akashi mulai mengerti kemana arah jalan selanjutnya.

Gudang sekolah ini secara tidak langsung telah menyambungkan diri dengan ruang peralatan olah raga. Kebanyakan siswa telah mengetahuinya, mengingat para siswa seusai menghabiskan urusan mereka di _gym_ diperkenankan untuk mengembalikan setiap peralatan yang digunakan ke ruang peralatan. Dan inilah ruang peralatan: gudang sekolah.

Pintu telah terbuka dan sosok bayangan tersebut telah hilang di antara kegelapan. Akashi ikut terpanggil. Mata merah yang tenang berjalan di koridor menuju sisi yang lebih dalam dan menenggelamkan diri pada kegelapan.

Bunyi pintu yang tergerak untuk membukakan diri kembali berteriak. Kaki dari bayangan tersebut yang sebelumnya menapaki lantai gudang (atau katakanlah lantai peralatan olahraga) kemudian kini telah menapaki lantai _gym_. Cukup simpel.

Akashi kembali membiarkan dirinya melakukan hal apa yang dilakukan bayangan itu. Ia tak bermaksud untuk terus menyembunyikan dirinya dari bayangan tersebut. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah wajah darisang bayangan dan meminta alasan logisnya atas aksinya—

"_Are_? Akashi-kun?"

Suara manis gadis itu terdengar di balik punggung Akashi. Dalam kegelapan malam itu, walau tak begitu jelas, dari nada suara yang memasuki indra pendengarannya, juga wajah samar yang terlihat, jelas Akashi dapat mengutarakan bahwa gadis itu adalah Satsuki Momoi—selain itu, siapa lagi gadis yang mengunjung sekolah ini dan kurang dari 24 jam bertemu dengannya selain Satsuki Momoi. "Ooh…, Momoi. Kau belum kembali?"

"Hum… Aku tidak membawa payungku. Akashi-kun sendiri?"

"Itu…—"

Suara langkah kaki lainnya kembali terdengar dari arah _gym_, dilanjutkan dengan sebuah suara, "Momoi-san? Akashi-kun?"

"Ooh?! Tetsu-kun?!" Kristal merah jambu gadis berambut gulali tersebut membesar sebesar rasa terkejutnya melihat sosok pemuda berwajah datar tersebut. Sedangkan Akashi hanya menatap pemuda yang adalah sosok bayangan tersebut dalam bisu. Tersirat di wajah tenangnya ia telah mengetahui sejak awal siapa sang bayangan yang terus ia ikuti pergerakannya.

Ketiganya hanya saling balas menatap tanpa ada yang memulai kembali dialog. Akashi berhenti menatap dan menghembuskan nafasnya sambil menyembunyikan bola mata, seolah sebuah beban besar baru saja terangkat dari punggungnya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukakan disini Kuroko?" Akashi-lah yang kembali membuka drama perbincangan mereka.

"Berlatih."

"Berlatih?" Momoi kembali memasuki area perbincangan.

"Hm…, berlatih."

Kembali sunyi menghantui. Ketiga insan tersebut hanya bisa mendengar nafas mereka masing-masing serta suara hujan dan angin yang sedari awal terus bergema sebagai _background music_ mereka.

"Tidak ada gunanya berdiam disini. Lebih baik kita masuk." Akashi memimpin jalan mereka untuk memasuki area _gym_ (walau tetap sebelumnya Kuroko-lah yang pertama memasukinya). Momoi dan Kuroko hanya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan kapten tim _generation of miracle_ tersebut.

* * *

Angin dan hujan masih bersenang-senang di luar sana, sedangkan ketiga anak remaja yang kini menetapkan diri mereka pada perlindungan atap gedung _gym_ masih menunggu hingga permainan cuaca berakhir. Kuroko tetap bertahan pada rencana awalnya untuk berlatih, sedangkan Akashi terus memperhatikan pergerakannya sambil terkadang memberikan saran untuk memperbaiki gerakannya. Momoi sendiri terlihat membentuk simpul senyum manis di wajahnya setiap saat memperhatikan wajah Kuroko yang berusaha melakukan _shoot_ (tanpa mencetak poin).

Hal ini tampak telah berlangsung lebih dari tiga perempat jam sampai suara-suara orang yang bicara mulai mengunjungi kediaman mereka. Suara tersebut terdengar khas.

"Tch… _teme_. Kau sudah tidak waras mengajakku bertanding di jam dan cuaca ini tau?!"

"_Moou_! Aominecchi! Kalimatmu sangat kejam!"

"Pikir dulu sebelum bicara! Memangnya kau pikir orang yang menggangu tidur seseorang hanya untuk tanding basket di waktu dan cuaca ini tidak lebih kejam?!"

"Aaa! _Itaii_! _Nee_…, lagipula aku janji nanti akan memberimu majalah 'itu', gratis…!"

"Yaa…, kalau bukan karena majalah itu aku juga malas harus datang ke sekolah sekarang."

"—eh? _Ore_…? Pintunya sudah terbuka?"

"Berarti ada orang lain disini 'kan? _Hoamm…_"

"Hmm… iya— …eh?"

Maka datanglah kedua pemuda yang telah menggangu suasana tenang sebelumnya dengan suara mereka tersebut. Seluruh mata yang berada pada gedung _gym_ hanya menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi terkejut. Terasa dari suara mereka sebelumnya, semua anggota _generation of miracle_ telah mengetahui jelas siapa pemilik suara tersebut walau harus menutup mata.

Sedangkan kedua remaja yang masih berada di ambang pintu tetap setia menjadi patung sambil membuka mata mereka agar dapat memprogram indra penglihatan mereka sejelas mungkin.

"He? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Akashicchi, Momocchi, …Kurokocchi?"

"Menunggu hujan reda sekaligus menemani Kuroko berlatih. Kalian sendiri?" Akashi bertanya walau jawaban yang akan diterimanya sudah tergambar olehnya sendiri.

"Anak dungu ini mengajakku tanding basket—dia memang sudah tidak waras." Aomine mendorong punggung pemuda yang ia sebut dungu dan tidak waras tersebut untuk lebih menampakkan diri.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menyebutku dengan sebutan itu…" Kise semakin _down_. "Ahh~…, tapi karena kebetulan disini ada Kurokocchi dan Akashicchi, ayo sekarang kita tanding basket!"

"Aku tidak ikut."

"_Nani_?! Akashicchi? Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu Tetsu akan berpasangan denganku."

"_Na-naniii_?!" Aomine tidak peduli apa pendapat Kise. Dengan santai ia berjalan ke arah Kuroko Tetsuya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang juga agak kedinginan dengan cuaca yang ada, sedangkan Kise hanya dapat berteriak:

"I-Itu… tidak adiiilllll!"

Teriakkan seorang Kise Ryouta bergema seantero _Teiko Junior High School_ mengalahkan gelegar hujan.

* * *

Entah kapan hujan akan membaik perasaannya. Cuaca yang seperti ini hanya akan memperburuk suhu di bulan Desember. Namun, bukankah ini bulan yang sangat indah? Jalannan telah dipenuhi berbagai cahaya dan perhiasan menyambut kemegahan natal dan pergantian tahun. Toko-toko telah dipercantik dengan berbagai aksesoris sesuai tema bulan ini. Lampu kota saling dihubungkan dengan lampu-lampu indah dari berbagai warna. Merah, ungu, biru, hijau, kuning, pink. Semua orang harus merasakann kehangatan di hati mereka. Sama halnya seperti gelas hangat yang terisikan cairan coklat manis bagi anak-anak. Anak-anak tersebut akan merasa hangat dilingkupan selimut mereka yang hangat. Penghangat ruanganpun ikut memeluk anak-anak agar dapat merasa lebih nyaman. Tak lupa juga hal yang paling disukai anak-anak. Hadiah Natal! Sekecil atau apapun bentuk hadiah tersebut, itu adalah hadiah yang membahagiakan…, karena dapat menjadi kenangan bagi yang memberi maupun menerimanya.

…namun disinilah mereka. Beberapa anggota dari _generation of miracle_. Menunggu hujan reda di _gym_ dengan bermain basket.

Kise hampir tidak dapat mencetak angka dengan perlawanan dari pasangan 'bayangan' dan 'cahaya' tersebut. Seperti yang Kise katakan sebelumnya. 2 melawan 1 memanglah tidak adil.

Mereka terus bermain walau Kise sendiri sering sekali mengalami_ steal_, dan menyaksikkan Aomine menghasilkan angka berulang kali tanpa mempedulikan lawannya. Setidaknya mereka juga merasa bahagia.

Di luar sana. Pada terotoan. Sebuah jejak langkah oleh sepasang kaki yang amat jejang sedang tercipta. Pemilik langkah tersebut tampak menangkap suatu hal yang agaknya ganjil. Langkahnya yang semula bertujuan untuk terus meluncur hingga sampai pada kediamannya, sekarang beralih dan kaki-kaki jenjang tersebut kini menapaki halaman sekolah _Teiko J_unior _High School_.

"Panggantian Pemain!" Teriakan Kise kembali bergema. Namun pernyataannya kali ini agaknya membuat seluruh pemain dan penonton kebingungan.

"Ki-chan, maksudmu apa?" Momoi sama sekali tak menangkap maksud perkataan Kise.

"Hm? Tentu saja penggantian pemain, apa lagi."

"Dasar aneh. Maksudnya kau mau mengganti siapa?" Aomine mulai kesal sendiri tak mengerti ucapan Kise.

"Kurokocchi _des_~…"

"Kuroko?" Akashi memperhatikan ke arah Kuroko sedangakan Kuroko sendiri memperhatikan wajah Kise dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Sekarang giliran Kurokocchi menjadi _partner_-ku _ssu_!" Kise frustasi tak ada yang mengerti. Belum sempat Aomine membalas kalimat Kise sebuah suara dari arah pintu _gym_ merambat ke pendengaran mereka.

"_Nee…~_? Ada orang di dalam? Halo~?" Seluruh anggota _generation of miracle_ yang sedang berdiam diri pada _gym_ bicara bisu dengan masing-masing mata mereka menatap pintu besi yang terkunci.

"Halo~?" Pintu yang dipukul kecil terdengar.

"Halo~?" Tidak ada yang bergerak dari posisi sebelumnya.

… Semuanya masih berdiam.

"Erh…, aku akan menjemput Muk-kun." Momoi akhirnya berdiri dan memutuskan untuk yang melakukan tugas tersebut dibanding tak ada yang melakukannya dan tetap membiarkan pemuda yang terlewat jangkung tersebut tetap berdiam di luar.

Akashi hanya mengangguk pada Momoi dan membiarkan gadis gulali tersebut melakukannya. Tidak ada lagi yang berkomentar sampai Kise melihat Momoi kembali bersama—

"Midorimacchi? Kenapa ada Midorimacchi juga?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku disini, Kise?" Jari-jarinya yang setia dibaluti perban memiliki kebiasaan untuk memperbaiki kaca mata berbingkai hitamnya.

"…erh," 'apakah bertanya seperti itu butuh alasan?' Kise berucap dalam batin.

"Hmph, aku disini karena ingin mengambil benda ini," Midorima menunjukkan apa yang ada di tangannya.

"Kapur? Untuk apa?" Aomine ikut bertanya.

"Menurut ramalan _oha_ _asa_, benda keberuntungan _cancer_ saat ini adalah kapur."

Mendengar jawaban itu sebenarnya Momoi ingin bertanya, mengapa Midorima tidak membelinya sendiri. Tapi ia mengurunkan niattannya, dengan menggantinya dengan pertanyaan lain: "Ahh…, Muk-kun juga kenapa ada di sini?"

"Hm~? Di jalan tadi kulihat lampu _gym_ menyala, jadi aku kesini untuk melihat siapa yang ada di dalam. Ketika ku tanya, tidak ada yang menjawab."

Seluruh anggota _generation of miracle_ hanya bisa tertunduk sambil menghembuskan udara keluar dari mulut masing-masing.

"Nee…, karena semuanya sudah disini ayo kita lakukan pertandingan basket~! Dan Aominecchi!" Telunjuk Kise tepat mengarah kepada wajah pemuda berkulit _tan _tersebut, "penggantian pemain tadi tetap dilakukan!"

"_Teme_, enak saja!"

"Penggantian pemain apa _ne_~?" Murasakibara mengorek kantung belanja yang ada di tangannya kemudian mengeluarkan sekotak pocky. Nampaknya sebelumnya ia sendiri baru saja mampir ke _convenience store_.

"Kise-kun memintaku menjadi _partner_-nya." Kuroko menjelaskan.

"Hoo… _nyam_~" Murasakibara masih setia dengan cemilannya.

Perdebatan Kise dan Aomine nampak tak akan berakhir. Mereka terus beradu mulut sampai pada akhirnya mereka baru berhenti berteriak satu sama lain ketika Akashi telah berdiri dan berkata, "baiklah."

"Eh?" seluruh anggota memperhatikan Akashi.

"Kita lakukan pertandingan kecil disini. Aomine, Kuroko, Kise. Kalian membentuk satu tim. Sisanya membentuk satu tim denganku. Lalu Momoi, kau menjadi wasit."

"Ooh…, _hai_." Momoi membalas, begitu juga yang lainnya.

Semuanya bersiap di posisi masing-masing.

* * *

Langit seakan mengetahui kapan waktu yang tepat untuk merubah dirinya. Tangisannya mulai mereda, meninggalkan tetesan kecil yang berjatuhan dari langit. Bersamaan dengan hal tersebut, pertandingan yang para remaja itu lakukan pun telah mereka selesaikan dengan tim Akashi mengalami kemenangan yang berbanding _score_ 5 poin. Ini adalah bulan yang menyenangkan bukan? Lihatlah wajah mereka yang kelelahan namun di balik itu terlihat pula wajah puas mereka (terlepas dari hasil apa yang masing-masing mereka dapatkan).

Kapten mereka segera menyarankan seluruh anggotanya untuk kembali pulang seselesainya mereka beristirahat setelah pertandingan tersebut—mengingat pula hujan dan angin telah membukakan jalan lapang bagi mereka. Kedelapan remaja tersebut melangkahkan kaki mereka beriringan pada terotoan jalan. Saling berbincang, bercanda ria, tertawa. Mereka pada akhirnya tetaplah remaja biasa pada umumnya. _Generation of miracle_ hanyalah julukan bagi mereka. Julukan yang membuat mereka dieluk-elukkan layaknya dewa. Tapi itu tidak berarti harus membuat mereka seutuhnya layaknya dewa. Julukan tersebut tidak seharusnya merubah apa yang telah mereka bentuk. Mereka tetaplah mereka. Segerombolan anak remaja biasa.

"Eh? Tetsu-kun? Tetsu-kun dimana?" Pada akhirnya ada salah seorang di antara mereka yang menyadari bahwa teman mereka yang keberadaannya sulit ditebak tersebut telah hilang dari antara mereka.

"Eh? Kurokocchi? Sejak kapan dia menghilang?"

"Hm? Tetsu? Entahlah, aku juga baru menyadari dia tidak bersama kita."

"Aku juga tidak melihatnya…, _nyam_~…"

"Hahhh…" Midorima hanya menghembuskan napasnya. Kini mereka harus disibukkan dengan mencari pemain keenam mereka. Mereka semua melihat ke sekeliling mereka, beruhasa dan berharap sosok pemuda dengan helaian rambut biru langit di kepalanya tersebut terjaring oleh penglihatan mereka.

"Aku akan coba kembali ke sekolah mencari Tetsu-kun," Momoi memberi saran namun tampaknya saran tersebut tak dibutuhkan. Tak perlu menunggu lama, ketika ia baru saja membalikan tubuhnya, wajah gadis tersebut telah bertemu dengan wajah pemuda yang ia incar tersebut.

Semuanya melebarkan mata mereka bagaimana melihat pemuda yang sebelumnya hilang di antara mereka, kali ini tepat berada di hadapan mereka kembali. Teriakkan anak-anak remaja dengan warna rambut yang beragam tersebut telah membuat orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka saat itu harus menyorotkan pandangan mereka kepada anak-anak itu.

"T-Tetsu-kun! Kau dari mana saja?"

"Em…, tadi aku lupa mengambil kembali sepedaku, jadi aku kembali ke sekolah terlebih dahulu untuk mengambilnya." Kuroko menunjukkan apa yang sedang digenggamnya—sebuah sepeda yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Kise melepaskan udara pertanda kelegaan, "kau hampir membuat kami jantungan Kurokocchi…, haha…"

"Maaf."

"Ahahaha… _Ie_, _ie_… _daijoubu_ Kurokocchi."

"_Naa…_, ayo kita jalan lagi— hn?"

"Ada apa Minechin?"

"Hoaahh! Semuanya! Lihat! Lihat! Lihat ke atas _suu_!"

Sinar menerangi tubuh mereka. Sinar yang telah mewakili diri mereka masing-masing.

_Aka, murasaki, ao, midori, ki, _dan _momo_. Tidak ada warna hitam diantara lampu-lampu indah yang menghiasi jalan tersebut. Namun warna gelap tersebut persis ada di atas mereka. Gelap tersebut adalah langit malam.

"Cantiknya…" Momoi melebarkan senyumnya terhadap seluruh warna tersebut.

"Tampaknya masyarakat telah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk festival natal nanti." Midorima berkomentar untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya pada lampu tersebut.

"Hm…" Mata biru langit yang cerah tersebut tak ragu untuk menunjukkan kebahagiannya.

Kini, seluruh penduduk kota tengah menyaksikan kebahagian malam Desember. Malam yang membahagiakan. Malam dimana bukan hanya anak kecil yang dapat membuat senyuman lebar, tetapi juga remaja, orang dewasa, dan yang telah lanjut usia. Malam yang juga akan menjatuhkan…

"Wahh! Lihat! Salju!" Salah seorang anak di jalan tersebut berteriak pada temannya. Membuat bukan hanya temannya yang menyadari hal tersebut, tetapi juga semua orang yang mendengar teriakan anak tersebut. Termasuk segerombolan anak remaja.

Semua perhatikanlah langit. Kini langit tak bertahan dengan warna gelapnya, tetapi telah ditemani dengan warna putih yang membawa cahaya kebahagiaan. Semua warna telah bergabung:

_Aka, murasaki, ao, midori, ki,_ _momo_, _kuro_, dan _Shiro_.

Akashi memperhatikan segalanya. Bukan hanya langit dan lampu jalan, tetapi juga anggotanya.

Anggota yang ia akui. Bukan hanya kemampuan mereka, tetapi juga karena mereka adalah bagian dari _generation of miracle_. Bagian dari 'tim'-nya. Mereka adalah bagian dari orang-orang yang bersamanya dalam setiap pertandingan. Yaa…, walaupun mereka seorang remaja, mereka juga tak berbeda dengan anak kecil. Anak kecil akan merasa bahagia jika diberi hadiah bukan? Terutama di hari natal.

Warna merah itu juga seperti _gunting_.

* * *

**Hahh… pada akhirnya tetap berakhir _absurd._ Selain itu tadinya saya cuma mau nulis kurang dari 1000 kata tapi malah kebabaslan jauh… -.- ya sudahlah.**

**Fic ini dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang raja merah~ Akashi Seijuuro-sama! X)**

**Saya sadar juga bahwa ini banyak banget kekurangannya. Terutama unsur Akashi-nya kurang banget, maap. Well, ini belum end~! Ini multichap dan inti ceritanya sesuai dengan cover fic ini~ untuk _update-nya_ akan dilakukan berkala sesuai tanggalnya~**

_**Minna…**_**, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini! Saya sebagai author minta maap atas kekurangan yang ada. Jangan sungkan juga untuk menuliskan kritik pesan atau apapun di kotak **_**review**_**.**

**Terakhir,**

_**Happy Birthday**_** Akashi-sama! Juga **_**Merry Christmas**_** bagi yang merayakan (walau masih lima hari lagi sih.., hehe)! Dan **_**Happy New Year to you all**_** (masih 11 hari lagi.., wkwk)!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

* * *

You KNEW

* * *

Beberapa pasang kaki kecil yang menjejaki rerantingan tampak memiliki keingintahuan atas apa yang hendaknya ada di balik gedung putih tersebut. Kicauan kecil mereka yang berbincang di balik jendela tak cukup agar sampai pada pendengaran Momoi. Momoi tak tahu apa yang burung-burung kecil itu perbincangkan. Satsuki Momoi hanya memperhatikan.

Jeritan melengking dari pintu yang terbuka berdering.

"Kurokocchi! _D-daijoubu ka_?" Kise yang pertama kali berkomentar dan mendekati Kuroko, kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Aomine.

"_Hai, daijoubu des…_" Kuroko yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian di sekelilingnya membalas singkat, disambut kemudian sebuah jeritang melengking lainnya, "Tetsu-kun!"

"_Daijoubu des ka_? _Nee…,_ aku sangat khawatir!" Momoi agak menahan sesedu yang ingin ia lontarkan di sela pelukkannya pada pemuda pucat yang tanggannya diperban itu.

"Lengannya hanya sedikit terkilir, tapi untuk beberapa hari kedepan Tetsuya tetap tidak akan mengikuti latihan." Jelas Akashi yang berada di sebelah Kuroko sedari mereka berdua melewati pintu rawat rumah sakit―Kuroko mengangguk kecil.

"Sampai berapa lama?" Kedengarannya memang tidak parah sebuah kata 'terkilir', tapi tetap saja tangan yang diperban membuat Aomine cukup terganggu.

"Kurang lebih 2 minggu."

* * *

Bel pintu memanggil.

Seseorang berada di depan kediaman Kuroko dan mencoba menarik perhatian si pemilik rumah agar dengan berbaik hati mau menemuinya. Siapa yang ada di luar sana? Kuroko belum melihatnya. Tangannya terlalu sibuk untuk mengikat tali sepatu, dan hasilnya tetap nihil. Ini terlalu sulit bagi satu lengan agar dapat melakukannya dengan mandiri.

Tamunya kembali memanggil dengan perantara nyanyian bel, seolah tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi hanya untuk dihabiskan menunggu di depan gerbang kediaman yang bukan miliknya. Pada panggilan kelima, Kuroko angkat tangan. Tidak ada gunanya berusaha mengikat tali sepatu dengan sebelah lengannya. Sementara itu tamu yang kurang sabar itu masih terus memanggil.

Kuroko membuka pintu.

"Tetsu-kun~!" Itu Momoi. Momoi berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya dengan senyum selebar kelopak bunga di musim panas mengembang di wajah nan cantiknya.

"_Ohayōu gozaimasu,_"

"_Ohayōu…_" Kuroko berjalan ke arahnya dengan sepatu yang tak terikat, berusaha menyeret tubuhnya agar tak menginjak tali-tali dari sepatunya sendiri, namun Momoi menemukannya. Persis ketika Kuroko menyentuh pintu pagar dan menggeser perbatasan besi antar dirinya dengan gadis itu.

"_Are_? Tetsu-kun, tali sepatumu tak terikat," jari telunjuknya mempelihatkan kuku bening yang terpantul sinar mentari di pagi hari pada tali putih yang Kuroko seret tiap saat ia berjalan, "hn, aku tidak bisa mengikatnya dengan satu tangan."

"Ne…, kalau begitu biar aku yang mengikatnya," tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Momoi dengan amat bahagia ingin membantu pemuda kesulitan yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Daijoubu_ Momoi-san, biarkan saja,"

"_Moou! _Bagaimana kalau sampai jatuh karena hal ini?!" Momoi berkeras. Ia tak merasa ragu untuk melakukannya. Ini bukan masalah untuk mengikatkan tali sepatu milik Kuroko, tapi itu akan menjadi masalah jika Kuroko sampai jatuh karena ia membiarkannya tak terikat. Ditambah lagi dengan bagaimana adanya lengan Kuroko saat ini.

Momoi ingin selalu dapat berjalan di samping Kuroko.

* * *

Jam pasir yang mengaliri waktu masih mengalir seperti sedia kala. Tak ada yang peduli―ah! Salah. Tepatnya memang tak ada yang memperhatikan lengan Kuroko. Lebih tepatnya memang―tak ada yang menyadari bahwa sosok itu menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju ruang kantin. Ini adalah jam makan siang.

Ruang kantin cukup ramai, seperti adanya setiap hari di jam yang sama. Kuroko memperhatikan menu makan siang hari ini.

"Kurokochin, _dō shita no?_" Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya untuk diperlihatkan pada Muasakibara, kemudian beralih pada apa yang ada di tangannya―nampan berisi menu makan siang hari ini. "_Ie, daijoubu."_

"Hn?..." Murasakibara memperhatikannya tubuh kecil yang memiliki perban di lengan kanannya. Kuroko tidak merasa heran jika Murasakibara mengambil porsi lebih banyak dari seharusnya―tentu saja, itu adalah hal biasa yang telah menjadi kewajaran umum.

"_Chotto matte_," Murasakibara pergi meninggalkannya untuk menuju ke meja terdekat yang dapat diraih oleh kaki-kaki jenjangnya, kemudian kembali beralih kepada rerimbunan siswa yang mengambil makan siang mereka. Kuroko memperhatikan pemuda yang tingginya paling menonjol dari seluruh siswa di kantin itu kembali ke pada meja dimana ia meletakkan menu makan siang berlebihnya beberapa menit yang telah berlalu bersama dengan sebuah nampan lainnya―dengan porsi normal―di meja tersebut..

Kuroko masih berdiri memperhatikan tindak-tanduk Murasakibara yang dengan santai mengunyah makanan yang mulanya berasal dari nampan, kini ke pencernaannya. "Ne, Kurokochin~"

"_Nani_?"

"Kau tidak mau memakannya?" Murasakibara menunjuk nampan lain yang ada di permukaan mejanya.

* * *

Udara yang mengelitik kulit membuat para siswa sedikit mengigil di balik kaca jendela kelas mereka, sementara para remaja tersebut masih harus tetap fokus pada pelajaran yang mereka timba setiap harinya. Guru yang sekiranya telah berumur 50 tahunan tersebut terus menjelaskan setiap makna dari balik kata hitam yang tercetak pada buku yang ada di tangannya, sementara tangannya yang memegang kapur putih kecil terkadang akan menorehkan kata-kata di hadapan papan tulis. Kuroko mencoba mengikuti jejak pelajaran sang guru.

Cobalah tengok apa yang ada di buku catatannya―beberapa kutipan kecil kalimat dari seluruh hal yang telah gurunya ucapkan. Betapa malangnya lengan yang seharusnya dapat menulis itu. Ia merasa kesulittan untuk menulis dengan tangan yang berbeda dari yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menorehkan setiap garis dan titik yang mengartikan sebuah pengetahuan.

Tangannya berhenti sejenak, kemudian kembali bergerak dengan kaku. Pendengarannya mencoba terfokus pada segala uforia kalimat yang berloncatan dari mulut sang guru, dengan sedikit harap-harap ia dapat mengingatnya dan mencoba menyalin ulang pada malam harinya di rumah.

Dan jam sekolah yang melelahkan pun berakhir dengan sorak sorai di sudut hati para sisiwa. Oh betapa bersyukunya detik-detik penantian tersebut akhirnya berhenti, namun apalah yang menanti mereka di rumah? Masih ada kegiatan lainnya. Belajar, pelajaran ekstra seusai sekolah―atau kebanyakan siswa akan senang menyebutnya _ekskul_―kemudian bangun lagi untuk pergi ke sekolah. Melelahkan.

Kuroko memasukkan satu persatu barang miliknya yang diletakkan di atas meja kelas ke dalam tasnya, sampai padalah barang yang bukan miliknya, "hmph, aku tidak ingin kau menganggu jadwal latihan nantinya hanya karena tidak memiliki catatan."

Dan dengan seutas kalimat itu Midorima pergi meninggalkan bukunya di atas meja Kuroko.

* * *

Akashi memang mengatakan agar Kuroko tak perlu mengikuti latihan sampai lengannya yang terkilir kembali ke keadaan semula dengan total, namun bukan berarti ia secara total pula absen selama masa-masa tersebut. Kuroko masih datang ke _gym _paling tidak sekedar untuk ikut berpartisipasi sebagai anggota klub basket walau hanya menyaksikkan latihan dan absen di akhir latihan.

Kuroko hanya memperhatikan latihan para anggota klub basket, terkhususnya anggota _Generation of Miracle_. Ahh…, Kuroko ingin segera bergabung dan melakukan _passing_ pada mereka.

"Tetsuya," _captain _memanggilnya.

Akashi berjalan ke arahnya dan menyerahkan sebuah kentong plastik ke arahnya. Benda apa yang ada di dalamnya?

"Ini beberapa obat. Kurasa ini dapat sedikit membantu pemulihanmu. Jangan lupa juga hari Jumat ada pengecekkan ke dokter―Aku akan ikut mengantarrmu ke sana."

Kuroko menerima obat pemberian Akashi itu, dan Akashi segera berlalu meninggalkannya untuk bergabung latihan.

* * *

Pada hari itu, seluruh anggota _Generation of Miracle_ menyelesaikan latihan mereka dengan berkunjung ke _Maji Burger_.

"Semuanya jadi…―" Kuroko mendengarkan―walau sudah mengetahui―harga dari _vanilla milkshake_ yang ia pilih untuk dipesan. Seperti biasa, ia hanya memilih satu menu itu sebagai menu favoritnya. Dengan satu tangan, ia mencoba menarik uang dari saku celananya,

"_Ne_, biar aku yang membayarnya Kurokocchi…" Kise menyodorkan sejumlah uang pada sang kasir dan kasir itu sendiri langsung menerimanya kemudian berterima kasih.

"_Arigatou _Kise-kun, tapi tidak apa, aku bisa membayarnya sendiri,"

"_Na…, daijoubu_. Aku hanya ingin mentraktirmu-ssu, hehe…" Kise tertawa kecil, senang dapat membantu.

"Oi, Kise, kalau begitu bayarkan juga makananku!"

Aomine menahan kerah Kise untuk tidak pergi, dan tanggapan Kise Ryota hanya, "_Nanii_?! Tidak mau!"

* * *

Aomine dan Kuroko berjalan beriringan menysuri terotoan sementara teman-teman mereka yang lainnya menyusuri jalan yang berbeda untuk kembali ke kediaman mereka. Aomine berbincang banyak hal, sembari tangannya memainkan bola basket seperti komedi putar yang berputar cepat.

"Oi, Tetsu, mau main?" Keduanya menunjuk ke lapangan kosong di sisi terotoan.

Aomine berlari, kemudian melakukan lay up. Kuroko duduk di pinggir lapangan mengakui betapa cepatnya gerakan Aomine sembari menegguk _vanilla milkshake_ yang tersisa.

"2 minggu ya?" Tanya Aomine sambil melakukan sebuah _dunk, _"_hai_."

"Sial, kenapa lama sekali?"

"…?"

"Aku bosan main sendiri," Aomine tidak menghentikan permainannya.

"Hei, kau harus membayar 2 minggu itu dengan mencetak _score_ ketika melawanku ya!"

Aomine melempar bola basket ke arah Kuroko dan hasilnya, "_itai_,"

"Ah…, _wari_."

―Bolanya mengenai perut Kuroko.

* * *

"Akashi-kun."

"Kau sudah siap? Ayo."

Selama 2 minggu terakhir, seluruh anggota _Generation of Miracle_ menyempatkan diri mereka agar dapat ikut mengantar Kuroko melakukan pemeriksaan. Pagi di hari Minggu itu, Akashi datang menjemputnya untuk kembali melakukan pemeriksaan, atau tepatnya, hari ini perban Kuroko seharusnya dapat segera dilepas. Sebagai seorang captain, Akashi merasa memiliki tanggung jawab atas hal-hal yang menyangkut anggotanya. Anggota yang lain memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka berdua di rumah sakit.

"Yo, Tetsu, bagaimana?" Aomine memperhatikan Akashi dan Kuroko keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Tentunya dengan lengan Kuroko yang tidak mengenakan perban lagi.

"Rasanya sudah lebih baik," semua dapat melihat Kuroko dapat menggerakan tangannya dengan baik seperti sedia kala adanya.

"_Yokatta_…" Momoi menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu ayo segera mulai latihan!" Wajah Aomine terpenuhi kebahagian, seolah tak ada hal lain yang dapat membangkitkan semangatnya, selain kembalinya Kuroko ke lapangan. Lengan Aomine melingkar di leher Kuroko dan tangannya yang lain meninju langit, ia berjalan mendahului yang lain diikuti Kuroko yang terseret di sebelahnya.

"Aomine-kun! Tunggu dulu!" Momoi menyusul.

"Neee… Tunggu aku-ssu!"

"Hmph… _baka nanodayo_,"

"Ne, ne…, Aku ingin beli maiubou…"

"Kau dapat membelinya setelah latihan Atsushi."

"…Ano,"

"Hm? _Nani ka_, Tetsu-kun?" Semuanya berhenti bergerak, beralih memperhatikan Kuroko yang berada di sebelah Aomine.

"…_Ie, daijoubu des_."

* * *

Perkumpulan makhluk kecil bersayap dengan paruh kecil mereka yang seolah tak pernah berhenti bergerak memusatkan pandangan mata mereka pintu rumah sakit. Oh! Lihat warna itu. Kumpulan benang dengan berbagai warna pelangi di atas kepala sekumpulan anak remaja keluar dari pintu rumah sakit. Warna-warna itu menarik perhatian mereka.

…hei, hei, kau mendengarnya? Salah satunya yang berwarna biru langit seolah bicara sesuatu! Ahh…, tapi rasanya tidak juga. Lihat, bibirnya pula tak bergerak. Mungkin itu hanya suara hatinya yang bicara, '_arigatou_'. Tapi untuk apa? Apa untuk warna-warna yang berada di sekelilingnya?

Sesuatu kembali bicara, 'kalimat itu tak diperlukan.'

'Kita adalah tim!'

Satu untuk semua, dan semua untuk satu―…kalimat yang agak kekanak-kanakkan.

* * *

**Terlambat, mestinya kemarin di publish ini! .**

**Ah, soal lengan itu, teman saya juga ada yang kayak gitu, cuma dia lengan kanannya yang patah (beberapa minggu lagi sih katanya sembuh) dan untunglah dia kidal, jadi tetap bisa nulis~ (#dilempr pensil).**

**Ya sudahlah, kalimat-kalimat saya rasanya kurang dapat mengalir dengan baik (ga kayak banjir yang bisa mengalir deras) selain karena buru-buru, otak saya juga setengahnya mikirin pengen cepet-cepet ngerjain PR dan tugas lainnya yang nunggu diberesin… Ahhhh! Ga bisa banya-banyak nulisnya, jadi maap chapter ini isinya ga banyak, juga kalau kurang memuaskan, maap… (untuk chapter depan, silahkan tunggu ulang tahun anggota GoM berikutnya~)**

**Tanjoubi Omedetou Kuroko Tetsuya!**


End file.
